Harry Potter and the Goblet of Bleach
by dontbackdown
Summary: The shinigami discover the existence of a madman who has cheated death and must step in an attempt to maintain order. The perfect opportunity surfaces to investigate. A wizarding tournament called the Triwizard Tournament (now the Quadwizard Tournament) is being held for the first time of hundreds of years. However, the shinigami are still fighting a war of their own.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty. Yes, it's short. No, I don't really care. Yes, future chapters will be longer.**

**I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**Let's dance!**

* * *

><p>Goblet of Bleach – Prologue<p>

"The Riddle House"

* * *

><p>The front door or the old house was closed tightly, as if to deter any would-be intruders. However, the aforementioned would-be intruders were not stalled. Two men, both clothed in black robes, put their hands on the door and quickly whispered indistinguishable words. Silence fell once again and twin balls of lights appeared against the door, each emitting a light blue color. The two men withdrew their hands, allowing the lights to hit the wooden door. The force caused it to be blown off of its hinges and obliterated into small chunks and dust. With a glance, the two simultaneously drew swords from the white belts around their waists. Whispers echoed throughout the once-grand building, some forming words while others lost any meaning that they may have had.<p>

"-urder….faithful servant….Hogwarts. Harry Potter….mine"

The voice died out as the two visitors drew closer. It was replaced by the sound of something sliding across the ground. The source seemed to pause momentarily, as if staring at something, and allowed a strange noise to fill the air. It seemed to be a cross of the hiss of a snake and someone being choked.

"According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

The men peered around the corner, watching as a door was thrown open. The light from within illuminated a short, old man whose eyes portrayed a mixture of fear and alarm, thought the former seemed more prominent. The voice from within invited the old man inside, questioning him on what he had heard. There must have been another person within the room, someone with the rather strange name of 'Wormtail,' as he was ordered to turn a chair around. Whatever was in that chair caused the old man quite a shock, as the cane he had been holding fell to the floor with a clatter and he let out a scream.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A green light filled the house. A soft thump came from the room where the light had come from. The visitors glanced at each other, eyes widening.

"And it appears that we have two more visitors. They are here, and yet they aren't. Nagini can taste your power strangers, so you may as well reveal yourself."

One of the men moved into the light slowly, firm grip on his sword. A trail of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he glanced at the body lying on the rug. _There's nothing here. No soul waiting to be taken…_ His eyes slid up to find the cause of the old man's death, but he was not prepared for what he found. There was a… thing. Yes, that was the only way to describe it, though skeletal and perhaps grotesque could also be used. The thing was also pointing a long, thin stick at him.

"Fugimori-san! Get out of here! Go to Yamamoto-soutaicho, now! That's an order!"

Fugiomori's eyes widened and he nodded, although his companion was unable to see it. He vanished, the only indication that he has been there was the dust swirling in his wake.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Pain. Pain. So much pain. _The one who remained screamed as he fell to the wooden floor. His back arched as his robes tore themselves to pieces where he had been hit, a hold appearing underneath the shreds. A white substance flowed from the hole, quickly moving with almost a liquid-like movement to cover the man's torso. The screams took on a high-pitched rasp and it almost sounded like the man was being drowned. Brown eyes faded into a dull gold, the spark of insanity slowly starting to spread. The creature in the chair looked on with interest. What was he? It?

Two hundred miles away, a boy named Harry Potter woke with a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the terribly short prologue! Read and review, eh?<strong>

**-DBD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, folks. Here's chapter one. As per usual, I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. This is really just a figment of my imagination. Read and review! Have a wonderful day!**

* * *

><p>Goblet of Bleach – Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"A captains meeting? Why?" The speaker rubbed his brown eyes, before reaching his hands behind his head and stretching. He glanced over at his conversational companion. Sitting between the two was a purple and black butterfly. "I don't know, Ichigo. However, you are required to go. It may have something to do with how chaotic the Seireitei has been for the past couple of weeks."<p>

"Alright, midg- ow!" He grabbed his shin, glaring at the short, dark-haired woman who had a pleasant smile on her porcelain face. She pointed towards another building with a gloved hand, her expressive violet eyes ordering him to go and get whatever he needed and get to the captains meeting. Ichigo Kurosaki rolled his eyes, a small _che _coming from him before he promptly disappeared from sight. A faint sound could be heard in his wake, relatable to that of a faint _boom_. Rukia Kuchiki's smile fell from her face and concern filled her eyes as she looked in the direction her beloved had gone in. It had been such a long time since they had first met. It hadn't been that long since the majority of the Seireitei had discovered that Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, had actually died when he was fifteen years old. When Kisuke Urahara had thrown him into the process of Hollowfication. That was ten years ago. That was before the Winter War was even a thought in anyone's mind except for Sosuke Aizen's.

Yamamoto-soutaicho had made the decision to make Ichigo a captain. Though he did so without any input from any of the other captains, it was almost supported by everyone. Not only would he have passed the Captain Proficiency Test, Ichigo had already beaten at least two current captains. It was in the midst of the battle that he first appeared to the majority of Shinigami with that white haori on his back. That battle would become the turning point in a war that the Shinigami had been losing. The strawberry appeared in front of the fifth division – _his division_ – their morale had skyrocketed. The division had been captain-less for months, and lieutenant-less for weeks. Hinamori-fukutaicho was still in critical condition from when Hitsugaya-taicho had been under one of Aizen's illusions. The white-haired Shinigami had taken his childhood friend for the ex-captain and had run his blade through her back.

Fortunately, the war seemed at a standstill. Aizen still lurked in Las Noches, but very few attacks were occurring on the World of the Living. Rumors had spread about why the war had suddenly come to a standstill. One was that Aizen had been seriously injured and needed time to recover, while another said that he was scrambling to create new Arrancars and find allies to help him win the battles. Little do our characters know, the latter is true. It created a strange sort of relaxed tension, if you will. Everyone knew that something was going to happen, but no one really knew when. However, the Seireitei was not completely silent. After taking command of the fifth division, Ichigo had somehow managed to convince Yamamoto-soutaicho to allow Hollows within the fifth. Which meant Arrancars. Which meant Espada. In all fairness, the strawberry may not have survived the Invasion of Hueco Mundo without a certain few Espada. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, more commonly known as Nel, got along scarily well with the pink-haired menace of the third division, along with her fraccion. The strangest addition of the four, was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ex-Sexta Espada. The slightly-insane man had decided that whatever side Ichigo was on was the side that would win the Winter War. In the battle that was the turning point of the war (they really needed to come up with a name for that, it was a mouthful), Grimmjow had appeared from a garganta with Nel (in her mature form), Pesche, and Dondochakka. Had Ichigo not spoke for them, they would most likely be dead.

Renji and Grimmjow have a daily screaming match, sometimes ending with a fight. It always ends up with Rukia or Nel breaking the two up and sending them two separate corners to nurse their wounds.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-taicho. Nice of you to join us."<p>

Oh, how the sarcasm just _rolled _off of the old man's tongue. Ichigo bit back a groan, before taking his place between Unohana-taicho and Byakuya. While he directed his attention at Yamamoto-soutaicho, he could feel the cold stare of someone that could only be Toshiro Hitsugaya. _What did I do? _The strawberry suppressed a shiver as he felt ice begin to form on the back of his neck.

"We are gathered here due to some disturbing news that has recently come through. Soifon-taicho."

"Hai," the aforementioned captain stepped forward, "Three weeks ago, a patrol was dispatched to Europe to observe and eliminate any threats that may have started to appear during this lull in the war. As this was a regular occurrence, only Shinigami were sent out. However, only one returned with startling news. He spoke of a strange creature that resided within a once-grand house. Though he never saw what it looked like, he spoke of a bright green light that killed a mortal and the other Shinigami on the patrol with him. This information can be attributed to a species that the Seireitei had decided to leave alone. Wizards. At the time of observation, they seemed weak and didn't seem to pose any threat. Obviously this has changed over the centuries." The small captain stepped back into line, turning her attention to Yamamoto-soutaicho. The old man was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"We need to be brought up to date with these wizards. Unfortunately, it is not a task for the Onmitsukido, as the wizards possess a high enough level of reiatsu to see our spiritual forms. Though that is a disadvantage, it will also work to our benefit. There is a tournament being held at the English wizarding school this year. It should be no problem to gain entry to that tournament. From there, we will decide whether or not these wizards are a threat to the Seireitei or the World of the Living. The following Shinigami have been selected to take on this mission: Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Hanataro Yamada, and sharing control of this mission will be Kurosaki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho. Accompanying the group will be Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara." The old man spoke the final name with a bit of disdain hidden within his voice.

"You will leave two and a half weeks from now on October 30. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Rukia. We're going on a mission with Renji, Toshiro, Hanataro, Yoruichi-san, and Urahara."<p>

"What mission? Why would we need Yoruichi-san and Kisuke?"

"Eh, this might sound a little bit strange. Supposedly there's a whole other world in Europe that is filled with wizards. You know, Abra Kadabra, Bibbity Bobbity Boo wizards. The last time the Seireitei had any contact with them was over a century ago and times have changed. There was a Shinigami who was killed on contact with one of their 'spells.' Yamamoto-soutaicho are sending us out to gather information and, for some reason, participate in this silly tournament of theirs. Sounds like a load of bull, if you ask me. We leave in two and a half weeks."

"Actually, Ichigo, it's not a 'load of bull,' as you so eloquently put. Nii-sama once spoke to me about the wizards, even if he called them a waste of time. I guess they really do exist. Anyways, let's go inform the others and start to get ready."

* * *

><p>"Three different ways to become a Gotei 13 Captain:<p>

**Captain Proficiency Test**: A test which requires the ability to perform Bankai. Nearly all Shinigami become captains using this method. At least three existing captains, including the Captain-Commander, have to witness the test

**Personal Recommendation: **To have personal recommendations from at least six captains and approval from at least three of the remaining seven.

**Trial by Combat**: To defeat a captain one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses from the captain's division. This method is seen as being the exceedingly rarest and the least refined of the three. The method is commonly looked down upon by some captains as barbaric compared to the other refined methods. This method allows one to bypass having the mastery of Bankai or other possible abilities which a captain would otherwise be required to have knowledge of, for it allows no judgment from captains who would require those skills as a prerequisite to join their ranks. Though rare in other Divisions, the Eleventh Division has been set up to exclusively utilize this method, with each captain attaining their rank by killing the predecessor."

-Taken from Bleach Wiki

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**-DBD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter two of Goblet of Bleach! It is longer (atleast as long as I thought safe). However, it is kind of boring. I covered a few chapters extremely quickly, just because the beginning of the Goblet of Fire is a wee bit boring. We'll be stuck on the Harry Potter side of things for a while, until the other schools arrive. I might skip over the first month of Hogwarts, but we'll burn that bridge when we come to it. This is up to Chapter 6 in Goblet of Fire (the Portkey). There are quite a few quotes from the book in here, but we all know that I own absolutely nothing, right? If you actually believed that I own Harry Potter or Bleach, you, my friend, are sorely mistaken.**

**So yeah, slow chapter. Things will pick up next chapter when we get to the World Cup and (maybe) to Hogwarts. We'll see.**

**See you at the bottom!**

**Read and Review! **

* * *

><p>Goblet of Bleach – Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Harry's old school trunk was packed full of his school supplies and his most prized possessions – his Invisibility Cloak, the broomstick from Sirius, and the Marauder's map. He was prepared for his best friend's family to come and retrieve him for the rest of the summer. As he moved down the steps from his room, the tension in the air grew. Almost immediately, the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice snarled at him, "I hope you told them to dress properly, these people. I've seen the sort of stuff you lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all." One could only hope that the Weasleys would be dressed normally. Unfortunately, Harry had never seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley wear anything remotely similar to the Dursleys definition of 'normal.'<p>

Uncle Vernon wore his best suit, which may have looked like a gesture of welcome (or maybe even respect), but Harry knew that it acted as an intimidation factor. Dudley's fear almost countered that entirely (the last time he met a full grown wizard, he was gifted with the curly tail of a hog attached to his bum) as he sidled from room to room.

Lunch was a quiet affair as the time for the Weasleys to arrive drew closer. That wonderful silence was shattered by Uncle Vernon's inquiry about whether or not they (the Weasleys) would be driving. Harry was unsure. Two years ago, the red-headed family's car had escaped into the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts (with maybe a little help from Harry and Ron). Mr. Weasley _had _borrowed a Ministry of Magic car last year, so could it be possible he would to the same?

The rest of the afternoon for Harry was spent in his bedroom after he got tired of Aunt Petunia peering out windows and compulsively straightening cushions. With just over fifteen minutes left before the highly anticipated arrival, the teen ventured out from his room and back downstairs. Uncle Vernon was blankly staring at a newspaper, while Dudley was stuffed into an armchair, shaking and clamping his hands tightly on his bottom.

When five o' clock passed by, nothing happened. "They're late!" Uncle Vernon growled at Harry, who began to mumble a wide array of excuses. Aunt Petunia began conversing with her husband in terse whispers across the room, trying to come up with a reason about why their should-be visitors weren't there. It was interrupted by a shout from Dudley, who leapt out of his armchair when the Dursleys' fireplace began to make noise. Harry stared at the decorative centerpiece of the room that was emitting banging and scraping noises. Then, it spoke.

"Ouch! Fred, no – go back, go back, there's been some mistake. Tell George not to – OUCH! George, no, there's no room! Go back quickly and tell Ron-"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad – maybe he'll be able to let us out!"

"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"

The aforementioned boy barely could hear the voices as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rounded on him (though laughing at the Weasley's predicament probably didn't help any). The red-faced teen tried to explain the process by which the group trapped in the fireplace arrived.

"Mr. Weasley, can you hear me?"

The hammering of fists on the wall stopped as one voice shushed the others.

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry. It's an electric fireplace, it's all blocked off."

"Really? Eclectic, you say? With a _plug_? I must see tha- ouch! Ron!"

And of course, now they had to get Ron caught up with the strange situation. Fortunately, the twin's sarcasm did the trick.

Mr. Weasley came up with a solution before a fist fight could break out (thankfully). A solution that involved a loud BANG and the once spotless living room to be covered in white dust, rubble, and loose chippings from the fireplace. Uncle Vernon gaped at the Weasley family and their brilliantly red hair. The tall, thin, balding Mr. Weasley strode towards the shocked man, whose best suit was now a powdery white. As the Weasley patriarch attempted to explain what happened to the Dursleys, it was blatantly obvious that they did not understand a single word.

"Hello, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, turning to the black-haired teen. "Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs." Harry replied with a grin. The twins immediately volunteered to get it, which set off warning lights in everyone's minds just as quickly.

As soon as the two pranksters returned with Harry's trunk and everything was (mildly) organized and ready to go, Mr. Weasley lit the fire. With just a pinch of Floo powder, the flames turned a beautiful emerald green. As Fred moved forward, a bag of brightly wrapped toffees spilled out onto the living room floor. He tossed Harry a wink and crammed _most _of the candies back into his pocket. One half of the twins waved, stepped into the fire with a smile (causing Aunt Petunia to faint dramatically), and promptly disappeared after saying "the Burrow." With help from Harry for the trunk, George was the next one to go, followed closely by Ron. Harry stepped into the flames after the Dursleys were forced to say good-bye, only to catch sight of Dudley chocking on a foot-long, purple, slimy _thing _(that was quickly identified as his tongue) before Harry began to spin and finally vanished from his summer prison. He spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly to his side as a variety of fireplaces flew in and out of his vision. When he finally felt himself slow down, he tossed out his hands and braced himself as the Floo network spit him out onto the Weasley's kitchen floor. Almost immediately after he regained the majority of his senses, he was greeted by Fred.

"Did he eat it?" one of the many redheads asked excitedly, pulling Harry up by his arm.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee. George and I invented them over the summer. Been looking for someone to test them on for a while."

The crowded kitchen of what Harry felt was his true home exploded into laughter. Ron and George were sitting at the well-worn wooden table with two other red-headed people, whom Harry assumed to be the two oldest brothers of the Weasley family, Charlie and Bill. The one who was short and stocky stuck out his hand, which was covered with calluses and blisters. This was Charlie, who worked in Romania with dragons. The black-haired teen shook his hand. Bill then got to his feet. Bill was long and lanky, like Ron and Percy. He had been Head Boy at Hogwarts, and currently worked at the wizarding bank, Gringotts.

Bill did not fit the stereotypical image of a Head Boy, or someone who works at a bank.

There was no other word for it. Bill was _cool_.

He was tall (as previously stated), with long hair that was tied back. A fang earring dangled from his ear, and he was dressed like he was about to depart to a rock concert.

Yeah, he was _cool_.

Before anything else could be said or done, there was a _crack_ and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air. He was looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him, and it was actually kind of terrifying.

"That wasn't funny, Fred!" he yelled, "What on Earth did you give that boy?"

A crooked grin found itself onto Fred's face. "I didn't _give_ him anything. I just _dropped _it… he's the one who picked it up and ate it."

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it! You knew he was on a diet-"

He was interrupted by the other twin, George. "How big did his tongue get?"

"It was four feet long before his parents would allow me to shrink it!"

The entire kitchen roared with laughter again. The argument between the Weasley patriarch and his twin sons continued, until-

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother—"

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was a short, plump woman with a very kind face, thought her eyes were presently narrowed with suspicion. "Oh hello, Harry, dear. Tell me _what_, Arthur?"

Her husband hesitated. He wasn't really intending to tell his wife about what her sons had done. There was a silence as Mr. Weasley eyed his wife nervously, which was (thankfully) interrupted by the arrival of two girls into the kitchen behind Mrs. Weasley. The first was the last member of the 'Golden Trio,' Hermione Granger. The other was Ron's younger sister, Ginny, who turned a deep scarlet when Harry grinned at her (she had been very taken with the older teen since his very first visit to the Burrow).

"Tell me _what_, Arthur?" was it just Harry, or did she sound a _bit _more threatening now? "I swear, if it's anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Hermione stage-whispered from the doorway of the kitchen. "Actually, we can all go."

George attempted to take the opportunity to escape, "Yeah, we'll come too!"

"_You stay where you are." _Now that was terrifying. Mrs. Weasley actually _hissed. _

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny edged out of the kitchen, through the narrow hallway, and up the rickety staircase. Once they were (hopefully) out of hearing range of the kitchen, Harry asked what Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were.

"Mum found this tack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," whispered Ron. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that…"

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually _making _things," added Ginny. "We just thought they liked the noise."

Then the conversation moved to the subject of Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.s) that Hogwarts students took when they were fifteen. Within a few moments, a door on the second landing opened, and a face that wore horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi, Percy," said Harry.

Onto the _extremely _important topic of false cauldron bottoms and attempts to standardize the thickness. World changing stuff, you know.

The group of four moved to Ron's room at the top of the house, which looked exactly the same as the last time Harry stayed with his family. Except for a tiny gray owl that was twittering madly around its cage. Ron threw an oversized owl treat at 'Pig.'

"Hopefully he'll choke. Never understood why Ginny chose to have that terrible creature."

"He's adorable!"

"No, he's not."

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly as the friends caught up. By seven o'clock, two tables (that had been set up in the garden earlier) were groaning under the weight of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. The conversations around the table drifted from Bill refusing his mother's request to cut his hair, to a 'top-secret project' that Percy and the Ministry was working on. Then finally to the Quidditch World Cup that Harry was excited to be attending. Once everyone was stuffed full and tired of conversing, the group retired to bed. After all, tomorrow was an early morning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! I have no true writing schedule, so I'll see you when I see you!<strong>

**Review if you want :)**

**I'm outie.**

**-DBD**


End file.
